Let the Right One In
by PaleGreySky
Summary: Mark needs her to stop the monster inside of him. But when all else fails, will he be able to keep her safe from himself?


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me here, except for Avalyn. Darkiplier's character belongs to Mark Fischbach.**

 **The italicized text between the paragraphs comes from the video where Darkiplier made his first appearance:** **watch?v=OkMo37pmNhA**

{{{{{-=+=-}}}}}

Mark sighed a little as he rolled over off of the couch, letting the covers fall to the ground. He felt compelled, for some strange reason, to check on Avalyn as she slept in his room. When he entered, the room was dark, save for a thin streak of light from the sliver in between the curtains which raced down the middle of the room, scattering just enough so that he could barely make out her sleeping form. She was curled on her side, her dark brown hair splayed on the pillows. Her chest rose and fell in breathing. He walked over to her side of the bed, and after a moments' hesitation, slowly reached out and brushed his fingers against the side of her cheek.

 _I don't quite feel like myself._

"Mark, you okay?" Avalyn asked, worry in her tone as she poked his shoulder. It was the second time in the day that he had blanked out, not in a daydream-ish way, but in an unsettling way where he'd stare at the air in front of him.

He turned to her, his eyes suddenly pitch black. She yelped and backed up, but seconds later they were the same warm shade of brown.

"I just…wait, what just happened?" Mark asked, sounding confused.

After a pause in which Ava stared at Mark, she said, "I…uh…nothing." _Must've been a trick of the light._

 _I've been having strange dreams lately._

He woke up, gasping in simultaneous fear and relief. He sat there for a minute, sweat running down his temples, before he sprinted to her room. He needed to protect her.

When he opened the door, he saw her sitting at the computer, editing a vlog.

"Mark? What're you…are you okay?"

He stopped when he saw that she was safe, and leaned against the doorway, panting. A sob escaped him, and he wiped hurriedly at his eyes. "I…I don't know anymore. Avalyn…I'm…scared."

 _But now you're here._

Avalyn began to stay at his apartment more often, and she finally decided to move in. They were both extremely happy. Mark hoped that, with Avalyn next to him, he'd be able to stop the dreams.

But they only increased. He would wake up at nights, gasping for breath, the monster inside clawing at him. It wanted her.

Those nights, he'd hold her closer, fearing for her safety, and his sanity. Some nights he hated himself for bringing her in to his mess.

 _And I'll make you feel right at home._

His kisses, instead of being as sweet and loving as they had been, were rougher and more possessive. Often she'd find him staring at her, an almost hungry expression on his face, his eyes darker than they were before.

Other times, Mark seemed almost panicked, distracted, and worried about something bigger than himself.

She worried for him. She was afraid. Something was going on, and all she could do was sit and watch.

 _Welcome to Raspy Hill._

Ava quietly unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped in. It was about one in the morning, and she'd just returned from a livestream at another Youtuber's house. Avalyn hoped that she wouldn't wake up Mark; he's been acting stranger than usual, and she was pretty sure he needed all the rest that he needed.

Just as she crossed the carpet in the living room, from down the hallway came a loud, violent shattering noise. She jumped, a sudden chill racing down her spine. What if Mark had woken up at the sound of the door opening, and he had gotten up and fallen over? What if he had injured himself? She quickly ran down the hallway, and opened the door, her heart pounding.

The room was lit by a single lamp on the nightstand. Mark was sitting calmly at the foot of the bed, his head bowed. His hair was tangled and messy. A shattered mirror lay on the ground, the sparkling fragments sending a million tiny shards of rainbow on the walls and ceiling.

As she walked closer, she noticed blood all over his hands. His fingers had been cut horribly, and dark red liquid stained the edges of several shards of glass.

"Mark…oh god. What happened? Are you okay?"

When he finally looked up, she gasped. His eyes were pitch black, completely dark. A wicked smile was on his lips, and she could see that his canines were sharper, giving him an excited, almost feral look. The mirror shards held no reflection of the man before her.

"Mark's not here right now, sweetheart," he said as he slowly stood. Avalyn began backing up.

"What do you mean? Mark, what happened?"

She screamed as she was suddenly slammed against the wall. Mark was in front of her now, his mouth twisted in a snarl, his colorless eyes staring into hers. She'd never been so terrified in her whole life.

" _I said,_ Mark's not here now."

Her eyes closed tightly, willing herself away, hoping against hope that it was a dream.

"Look at me." he commanded. When she tilted her face away, he grabbed her chin and forced her gaze back. His eyes searched her frightened ones, the darkness extremely unsettling.

Suddenly, his smile returned, this time somehow wider. He leaned in, closer to her, and inhaled her scent. "But I'm here, darling. And I'd so very love to play with you."

 _Enjoy your stay._


End file.
